


Private Feline Eyes

by Terra_Fuze



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Detectives, Furry, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Fuze/pseuds/Terra_Fuze
Summary: [EXTREMELY EARLY-EARLY W.I.P. However, I generally work a bit slow - so I've gotta post some unfinished stuff so it isnt auto-deleted.]Young freelance detectives and their aide investigate a mysterious crime spree in Austrolt.
Comments: 1





	Private Feline Eyes

Edwards stared at the TV with a stone-cold face as the reporter went on. 

"-state investigators are still questioning those in the area today after a dead body was discovered in the surrounding shallow forest of Denborough. The sight was first seen at around 5 in the morning by a resident, the corpse covered in thorny shrubs. It is the body of a fox, but the authorities have yet to identify who the victim was. The victim's face had been brutally cut and beaten inward, with his muzzle badly broken. Additionally the victim's fingers, feet and thumbs were burnt; and cannot be used for fingerprint identification. Residents are advised to not go out alone at night and to stay calm. Beyond the disturbing image... this is the 5th murder in the last 2 months, an unprecedented level of fatal crimes in such a short timespan in Austroltian history." 

After some more concerned rambling, the reporter gave the screen to another broadcast - a well-dressed aardvark man standing at a podium to a press conference. The room was alight with ineligible chatter and whispering, quieting down obediently when the man lifted his hand. He pointed at one journalist for a question.

"M-Mr. Advok, sir, what do you have to say about the investigation? Are you any closer to catching the culprits?" 

Mr. Advok grinned. 

"...the Department of Investigations, as a matter of fact, is drawing close towards finding out the culprit. Our gathered information and deduction is slimming down the number of suspects. Soon, only the true perpetrators will be on our list. Thank you for your time."

"But Mr. Advok, h-how can you be certain just by process of elimination?-" 

The journalist's words were immediately drowned by the frantic questions of the audience overlapping one another as the aardvark man stepped off the podium and out of the room without acknowledging the commotion his statement caused. Edwards turned off the TV and let out a deep sigh, sinking into his chair. _'The 5th murder in 3 months... nothing I've done has brought me a single step closer to solving this... it's too erratic... no connections between victims or the ones hurt by the loss... in cities far across the country from each other. And yet... they nearly have an answer?'_

Something was off. But Edwards' train of thought was suddenly derailed as his partner entered the room. A larger man, a black cat with chestal fluff flowing over part of his vest.

"Got any new scoop from the news, Charlie?"

"...yeah, as a matter of fact... I think I've got an idea..." the white cat said, holding his chin.

"..solid fact?"

"...no."

"Of course"

"Hey, knock it off Alex. This is serious."

"Yeah, well, I watched the same news broadcast on my phone..."

Alex sat down besides Charles on the sofa and continued with a grunt.

"...so, then. What's piqued your interest?"

"The status update on the state-run investigation. We've scoped out all these crime scenes, and got no connections. The bureaucratic mess that is the Department of Investigations takes the case, they have it apparently on the brink of being solved. This doesn't make sense."

"...They could be bluffing. Try'n to make people calm down, give an air of security and comfort."

"That's true... but..."

"But what?"

Edwards shook his head. "....never mind."

"Alex. We have to scope this out. Let's get going."

"I don't want to find nothing again. Why are you so certain this time that we'll get something?"

"It's just that feeling, man. We can't back down from the case. We've got people counting on us to find who took their loved ones. The pain in the eyes of the folks we talked to at the scenes.."


End file.
